A Family's Curse
by TheEnygma
Summary: Well, this is my first story. Please go easy on me in the reviews. Help or tips about how to make this story better would be helpfull. If no one likes this story I will not continue it.


"How Is the boy doing?" A figure said, looming over his son's body. The man stood a good six feet tall. He had on a dark, thick, black hooded robe. His eyes full of worry over his son's current state. Thomas Lynch had always wanted a son. After fathering two girl's, he had finally got his wish with his third and final born offspring. Sure, he loved his girls more than anything, but he was so protective of his son.

"Jasper is doing fine Thomas." Said a soft female voice that was all too familiar to him. It was his second wife, Agitha Van Tassel. She came around after Thomas's first wife ran away. While Agitha loves Thomas's daughter's, She doesn't care much for his son.

"His wounds are not infected and the bleeding finally stopped last night, but he has a few broken ribs." The woman assured her husband. She takes a quick look at Jasper, noticing no blood was bleeding through the bandages that were wrapped around his chest, down to his pelvic bone.

"Any word on what attacked him?" The boy's father asked his lover, his blue eyes looking at her awaiting an answer. She would let out a small sigh and run her hands through her long, straight jet black hair.

"Just theories and myths. The two doctor's were arguing over what it was. One mentioned that a very large wolf like creature was spotted not too far from hear three nights ago. He believed it could have been that." The man was looking at his son, taking in what his wife was saying to him while brushing the boy's long, layered, wavy, black hair. Jasper's hair just reached past his collar bone, and he has it parted from the right to the left just past his left eye brow.

Jasper's eyes begin to flitter under his eye lids. He is slowly gaining consciousness. Listening to what his Step Mother is saying, The events of last night play back through his mind.

_Its midnight. Jasper was out In the Western Woods with his best friend Anastasia. They were out most of the night and thought it was best to return back to home to their families._

"_So jasper…" A soft, sweet voice spoke to the boy. She was tucking her crimson color hair behind her left ear. Anastasia was short, well compared to jasper everyone pretty much was. Her height was five-foot two. She is three years older than jasper, making her twenty years old. As children she would play games and pick on him, often calling him shorty. She is very beautiful. Her skin is soft and pale, while she has a full and curvy figure._

"_Hm?" The boy asked his friend, his piercing orange eye's looking down at her as they walked. His voice was deep and soothing. Jasper was tall, very tall. Standing at Six-foot six, jasper was the tallest person in his village. _

_Cerberus has a very cold climate. It normally reaches the seventy's in the summer, while reaching in the lower Twenties and even some time the low teens in the winter. Both Jasper and Anastasia had on long, thick hooded robes to protect them from the cold._

"_I was wondering if I could maybe stay at your place tonight?" She looked a head as they continued to walking. The air was cold and dry._

"_And since your dad will have no problem with it, I-." Before she could finish a loud howl cut her off. Both stopped in their tracks and looked in the direction of the howl._

"_What the hell…" Asked jasper. He quickly turns left, looking in the direction of the howl. Meanwhile, Anastasia's eyes were scanning the large wooded area. She looks up to Jasper to see his face full of worry._

"_Jasper whats wr-." The Black haired boy cut her off by quietly hushing her up. The red head turned her attention to what jasper was staring at. Her expression turns into one of horror as she places her hand over her mouth._

_It was a beast. A huge beast. It lets out a loud growl and the pair. It's fiery orange eye's stair Back into Jasper's. Thick Mammal like fur covered the beast from head to toe. Jasper noticed it was much taller than he was. _

"_Anastasia, get out of hear." He whispered To his dear friend, eyes locked on the beast. Noticing she didn't say or do anything, he raised his voice at he. "Go now!" Jasper shouted . The beast Barked fearcely at the boy, thinking he was threatening it. _

"_I will get help…" She quietly said before turning away and starts to run home. She only takes one last glace at her friend before her foot steps can no longer be herd._

_The beast then lunged at jasper. As it got closer he noticed what it was. It was a werewolf. It had all the fetures of a wolf, only with toes and large hands. The Werewolf was at full speed. Jasper started backing up. Noticing how close the beast was to him he turned around and was running as fast as his legs would let him. But it was over in a flash. The beast, using its weight and right arm, side rushed him into a tree._

_A small cry escaped the boy's lips. It would have been a scream, but he was winded by the force of the impact to the tree. Then everything went black._


End file.
